The power of three will set us free
by charmedsweep
Summary: 3 sisters loose what they love most, an unexpected visitor.. and demons galore.
1. Andy's Rescue

This is a re-write of the part when andy dies.. hope you like it!

"Andy, don't make me use my magic on you," Prue said staring up into Andy's eyes.

He smiled, his look turned serious again.

"You know how much I still love you," Prue said.

Andy stared down at her, open-mouthed.

"No I didn't," Andy said hugging Prue. She hugged him back and for one minute the pair felt at ease and happy.

A couple hours later, Andy sat in his car, which was parked on the other side of the street across from the Halliwell manor.

Suddenly another car pulled up in front of the manor, and Rodrigues stepped out, approaching the house. Andy hid, until Rodrigues wouldn't be able to see him.

Kit, The Halliwell cat meowed threateningly at the stranger.

Rodrigues glared at the cat, his eyes turning blood red.

"Prue!" Andy exclaimed jumping out of his car and running to the house.

Mean-while..

Prue ran down the stairs to see Andy burst into the manor.

"No! Andy!" Prue screamed throwing Andy with her magic away from the demon's on-coming fire-ball, which was heading his way. Andy flew into a nearby couch, which knocked him out. Piper then froze the demon and the three rushed to Andy's side.

"He'll be okay," Prue said, sighing in relief.

"My premonition was wrong then," Phoebe said, smiling.

"We'd better kick this demon's butt then," Piper said.

Piper unfroze the demon, Rodrigues tried to throw an energy ball at them but Prue reflected it and it hit the demon, blowing him up instantly.

"We may not be murderers, but we're not angels either," Prue said going into the kitchen and grabbing a wet cloth for Andy's head.

Piper and Phoebe smiled and followed her.

End of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	2. Encounter

Two days after the demon attack….

"Prue! Piper!" Phoebe yelled running down the stairs, almost tripping over herself.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I had a premonition," Phoebe said, "A girl was attacked on a rooftop, she was a whitelighter."

Piper looked at her sister wide-eyed.

"A whitelighter?" She asked. "How do you know?"

"I saw her orb off of the rooftop!"

"What's all this commotion about?" Prue asked.

"Pheebs had a premonition," Piper said.

"Her name was Paige," Phoebe said.

"Well we'd better get looking for the demon you saw," Prue said, heading up to the attic for the book of shadows.

"No need! … " Phoebe said, before being tossed into a nearby table, by the red-faced demon, which had just blinked into their house.

"Piper, freeze him!" Prue yelled, running over to her sister. Piper thrust her palms in the demon's direction, freezing it.

"Pheebs you okay?" Piper asked.

"Fine", she replied.

"I know what to do, unfreeze him and take my hands, you two," Prue said.

"Now, Pheebs, you take hold of the demon," Prue said.

Phoebe gripped his arm.

"Unfreeze him," Prue said.

Piper did as she was told.

Without a second thought the demon blinked, not knowing that he was also transporting the three witches.

Suddenly the world went dead.

The three held their breath, not knowing what would happen to them.

Then as quick as they had departed the three witches, along with the demon, were on the top of a large apartment building.

A tall dark-haired girl sat on the roof, her hair up in a messy ponytail and a cigarette in her hand.

She looked up, fear crossing over her face.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked, getting up and inching towards the staircase.

"Your worst nightmare," The demon replied, a fire ball formed in his hands.

The girl tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Then as the fireball came towards the girl, white and blue light surrounded her, she vanished.

"A whitelighter!" The demon yelled.

The three sisters then used the time to their advantage, taking the demon by surprise.

"Vanquishing spell… now, now!" Prue yelled.

Piper thrust a folded piece of paper at her, and the three of them recited the spell. In a blinding flash of light, the demon was gone.

"Now to find Paige," said Prue, following her sisters off the roof.


	3. Author's note

Author's note..

Hi everyone, im sorry I haven't been updating for a while..

But im trying to think of ideas.

p.s. if you guys have any ideas pls send them in!

and thnx to Mony19.. who was the only person to review yet! Lol

but ill keep on writing...

and if you think I could improve anything in any way, pls tell!

-charmedsweep 


	4. Lost and Found

Hello again..

Ok so maybe this chapter will be better..

Read and Review pls!

Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed one's just the new demon I invented..

…………………………………………………………

Paige's POV

Suddenly, blue and white light surrounded me, sending tingles up and down my spine,

'What's happening?' I asked myself in a panicked voice. And then I was gone, as fast as that.

"Am I dead?" I whispered peering around in the darkness, fear overcoming me.

"Where am i?"

"Hell," A voice whispered in my ear, making my heart jump, and a feeling like needles piercing my skin, shooting up and down my back.

I fell back, the hard ground, knocking the wind out of me.

"Who-?" I began, gasping for air.

Suddenly giant flames leapt around me, the air got hot, unbearably hot. I looked up and saw the same 'demon-thing' that had tried to kill me only moments ago.

"Witch!" Another voice hissed. And I realized, that there wasn't just one of these 'things'.

A mob of those demons encircled me.

"And a white-lighter," Another smirked taking something out of his belt.

I stared in horror as the demon's blade came closer and closer to my bare neck.

One wrenched my head back. I closed my eyes as pain seared through me.

Mean-while…..

"Phoebe did you get anymore information on those demons!" Piper called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"A little," Phoebe replied, coming down with a large old book.

"They're called Swaraks, they steal people's identity's by firing one of their fireballs precisely at their victim's heart, if it goes in, the demon gets their identity," Phoebe half-read/half-stated.

"Stealing people's identity's.. that's a freaky power," Piper muttered.

"Why would the demon have wanted Paige's identity?"

"No idea, but lets get some of these vanquishing potions brewing, we don't know who we might be up against," Piper concluded, vanishing into the kitchen.

"Piper, where's Prue?" Phoebe asked, grabbing the ingredients they needed for the potions.

"She went to Andy's,"

"She went on a date when we are trying to find and rescue a girl who is a supposed to be a witch/white-lighter and who may be in demon-hell right now!" Phoebe cried.

"She'll be back soon," Piper said, filling a pot with water and setting it to boil.

Mean-while..

"You can't orb out on us now witch!" A demon hissed.

Blood was dripping from my neck and I gasped as he deepened my already-deep wound.

"Wh-at do y-ou want!" I spat at them.

"The charmed ones!"

…………………………………………………

….I wanted it to end sort of on a cliff-hanger..

Thnx for reading!

Please review!

-charmedsweep


	5. Your time has come

Lol thnx Mony19 for the review! .. :-)

disclaimer: i dont own the charmed ones.. just the new chant that i made up:-)

Paige breathed in. She was dying. The demon slid his dagger from her neck and watched with a smirk as the girl slowly closed her eyes.

She looked around her once more, and with all the energy she had left, held her hands out above her head.

She felt her hands glow with energy, brightly filling the room with light, Paige smiled and looked up and saw the cave vanish, and instead be replaced with a gold heaven-like palace.

She felt all her energy leave her, and in turn, her conciousness.

Suddenly Piper clutched her head in pain and almost dropped the pan in her hands.

"What's happening?" Piper cried.

"I'm not sure but i do know that Paige is in real trouble," Phoebe muttered, grabbing the ready potions and steadying her sister.

"We need Prue now," Piper said, grabbing the book of shadows and flipping through the pages.

"I'm here, whats wrong?" Prue asked.

"Didn't you feel it? That weird head-ache thing?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige's in trouble,"

"Come and join hands with me and grab those potions," Piper said.

The sisters did as they were told.

"Now, repeat after me;

Magic forces,

we seek a witch who's lost afar,

Magic forces we call upon you now,

bring us to the witch we seek,

for she is weak," The three chanted. The three closed their eyes and breathed deeply.

When they opened their eyes, Paige lay before them, her limp body lying on the ground. They were in a deep cave.

"Paige!" Piper screamed, racing to the girl's side.

Prue and Phoebe raced up behind her.

Demons lay around them.

Paige had taken on a whole clan of demons. And lost her life.

The three sisters sat around the girl's body.

"She's gone," Piper whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end :'-( well not really... :-) but this chapter had to happen..

R&R!

-charmedsweep

db


	6. Cheating Death

Hello again! thnx for the review Mony19 :-)

R&R!

"Paige?" A male voice asked.

Suddenly Paige opened her eyes and stared up at..

"Who are you?" She asked taking his hand, and letting him help her up.

"Leo Wyatt," The man replied.

"I thought i was-d-dead?" Paige started.

"You are, or you were.. before the council brought you back to life," Leo said.

"How, and what were those demon-things saying about me being a witch and a whitelighter!" She exclaimed.

"You are... Paige, you have to except it..." He trailed off.

Paige was quiet.

"Will i ever see anyone again?" Paige asked.

"Yes, your sisters," Leo said.

"I don't have sisters," Paige said.

"You're wrong, you have three half-sisters, the charmed one's," Leo said.

"This is alot to take in.. what did you say? who, or what are the charmed one's?"

Leo sighed and led a confused and troubled Paige down one large brightly-glowing hallway.

------------------Piper, Phoebe and Prue sat in the Halliwell manor's spacious conservatory.

The three of them all sat, huddled together, craddling large-steaming mugs of coffee.

"I should get to work," Prue muttered, entangling herself from her sisters' embraces.

"I'll probably be home late," She said before grabbing her coat and taking off.

Phoebe stared at the door.

"We have to find out who she was," Phoebe said.

"Who was? Paige? She was a whitelighter.. and our innocent to save, we lost her," Piper replied.

"No, she had to be more than that," Phoebe said, making her way to the attic.

Piper followed.

The two of them leafed through different papers and checked the book of shadows..

"Piper, come look," Phoebe said, openenig a large chest and taking out various items.

"Look, it's us,"Piper said,crouching next to her sister, and staring at the faded photo.

"And Paige," Phoebe pointed out, staring at the red-head in the photo.

Suddenly white and blue light filtered into the attic and the girls backed away.

Two figures appeared.

"Paige!" Phoebe gasped.

Piper stared at them in awe.

"Who are you?" She asked the man, curiousity over-coming her.

"Your gaurdian angel," He smiled and orbed out.

"Hi," Paige said.

"Hi," Phoebe and Piper replied in unison.

Piper hugged Paige, tears coming to her eyes.

Phoebe joined in, and the three of them, for once, felt safe.

This chapter isn't that interesting but.. it had to happen, cause it is important..

R&R!

thnx

db

charmedsweep


	7. Duty calls

Piper started her car and drove to work.

Her phone started ringing, knocking her out of her day-dreams.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

No-one spoke back.

She thrust her phone into her purse, ignoring the traffic-lights which had just changed a red colour.

Prue let out a scream as a truck came swerving towards her.

She held her hands out, to brace herself.

Except that idea backfired. The truck went roaring back, away from the car.

Prue stared in awe.

"I did that?" Prue half-smiled, staring down at her hands.

"Yes, now can we go?" A familiar voice asked.

Prue looked back at the red-head in the back-seat of the car.

"Paige!" Prue asked.

"Come on," She orbed out, taking Prue's hands.

The two of them found themselves in the attic.

"Hello stranger," Piper smiled, hugging her sister.

"How-?" Prue asked.

"Premonition," Phoebe said poking her head.

Prue hugged her sisters.

"That was too close, people could have seen you use your magic," A male voice spoke.

Prue looked up, "Who are you?"

"His name is Leo, he's a whitelighter," Piper smiled.

"Wait, i'm still confused about something else, why are you alive?" Prue asked staring over at Paige.

"The council, they brought her back to life," Leo said, and explained the rest to them.

"Wait..you're our, sister?" Prue asked.

Paige nodded, a smile formed on her lips.

"Were there any demons involved with the crash?" Leo asked, ruining the moment.

"No, but i got this annoying phone-call right before i went through the red light," Prue muttered.

"That could have been a demon," Leo mused.

"Since when do demons call their enemies and put them in car-crashes?" Phoebe asked.

"Mabye he's not a demon," Piper said.

"Ya, Maybe he doesn't have an active power," Prue said, flipping open the Book of Shadows.

"Whoa?"

The pages of the Book of Shadows flipped rappidly, and the room was surrounded in light.

Two figures formed in the centre of the room and the blinding light glowed out.

"Grams? Mom?" Prue smiled giving them both long hugs.

"Paige," Patty smiled crossing over the attic to see her daughter.

Paige looked confused.

"Hello," The spirit spoke to her, setting her hand on Paige's forehead.

Paige smiled and glanced up into her mother's eyes.

"Mom!" She grinned wrapping her arms around the spirit, who had taken temperary human-form.

The three charmed one's watched with smiles on their faces.

Piper glanced around and noticed leo had gone, and suprised herself by feeling dissapointed.

The six of them stood together and spoke.

Patty and Grams explained everything the 4 girls had questioned.

Paige suddenly looked at Piper and a smile formed on her lips.

"I can read your thoughts!" She said excitedly.

Piper looked over at her sister and gave her a look.

"Yes, Paige has the gift of Telepathy," Grams smiled.

"We must go now, duty calls," Patty muttered.

The 4 of them said their goodbyes and watched as their relatives went back to were they came from.

"Telepathy huh?" Piper asked gazing over at the red-head.

"Mhmm," Paige replied, orbing out with a grin spread on her face.

Prue and Phoebe rolled their eyes and followed their cheery sister down into the living room,

'That was enough action for one day' The three thought.

R&R! please!

Ok, that was another chapter that had to happen.. lol

it's building up into something.. promise!

charmedsweep


	8. Rewind

Well here's another chapter :-)

hope u like it! R&R!

thnx to jj for the ideas and help on the ideas of the charmed one's new found powers..

Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed one's, i own the powers i invented.. except the hovering one -which phoebe has later in the series..

"Prue, Paige, Pheebs!" Piper yelled.

"What?" Paige asked walking into the Halliwell's kitchen.

"Look!" Piper said opening the window and shoving her palms infront of her. The bird, which rested on the window sill, didn't freeze, it fluttered away quickly.

"Why aren't your powers working?" Paige asked.

"Let me try," Paige said. She shut her eyes, nothing happened.

"What?" Paige asked confused.

"Goodmorning," Prue yawned, falling into a chair and sipping her coffee.

"Didn't you notice?" Paige asked.

"Notice what?" Prue asked.

"Powers..., try it," Piper said.

Prue focused on the salt shaker infront of her, it didn't budge.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Morning," Phoebe said cheerily, grabbing a piece of toast and biting into it.

"Our powers are gone," The three others said.

"What?" Phoebe said, almost choking on her breakfast.

"Book of shadows, now, all of you!" Piper said.

The four of them stood around the book, their full concentration on the text infront of them.

"Well, that's simple enough," Phoebe muttered.

"Ok, everyone, gather around," Prue spoke, and together they chanted.

"Our powers we seek,

for without them we are weak,

the words we speak,

unlock the binds on our long-lost powers,

let them bloom like autmn flowers,"

"Ok what was with the flower part of the spell?" Paige asked, letting a giggle escape her.

"I didn't have time to write a proper spell," Prue growled.

Suddenly wind howled all around them and they were tossed about.

A rainbow of colours soared through the air and the energy sucked into the four girls' bodies.

The wind stopped and the girls looked at each other curiously.

"Well? Did it work?" Paige asked.

"I dunno try and tell what i'm thinking," Piper said.

Paige reached out, no thoughts came.

"Nothing," Paige said.

"Great, just great," Piper said. She looked at her feet.

She screeched as she saw the gound hovering under her.

She suddenly plummeted back to the ground , and she closed her eyes.

"It's ok," Someone spoke softly.

Piper opened her eyes and saw that she was in Leo's arms.

"Oh, hi," Piper said, blushing and jumping out of his arms.

'He'd orbed in and saved me' Piper smiled.

Her three sisters gave the pair looks.

"Why is she hovering?" Prue asked, knocking everyone back into the real-world.

"Oh no! we changed our powers with our ancestors," Phoebe moaned.

"Where does it say that?" Prue asked glancing over her sister's shoulder.

"In the fine-print," Phoebe said, pointing at the spell which had formed itself on one of the Book of Shadows' pages.

"Grams wrote that just now, along with the spell we chanted," Phoebe muttered.

"What power do i have?" Paige asked. She concentrated, just like she did when she was about to orb.

"Oh great, nothing happened," Paige muttered.

"Paige, look at your hands," The four others said in awe.

Paige looked at her hands and got chills up and down her spine.

"I'm invisible!" Paige gasped.

"What are we like the fantastic 4 or something?" Phoebe asked.

She suddenly had this uge to hold out her palm. A fireball cackled in her oustretched hand.

"Oh god!" She cried. She curled up her fist and let the flame extinguish.

"We had demons as ancestors!" Phoebe asked.

"I guess," Prue said, getting chills as she said this.

'What power could i have?' She asked herself, gazing at her hands.

She twirled them in a clockwise direction, and suddenly she was seeing everything, everything in the charmed ones futures.

She saw Piper crouching over a baby, Paige orbing into the attic, but not much of Phoebe..

'Strange' Mouthed Prue.

She twirled her hands anti-clockwise and she was going back in time.

Prue breathed in as she plummeted to the ground.

She shook her head and got up.

"Louise, i love you," Came a male voice.

Prue listened intently.

"You're a demon Bruce! I can't love you," Came the reply.

'So that's how we got a demon ancestor' Prue mused. Suddenly the demon-Bruce blinked infront of Prue.

"Hello, witch," He hissed.

Sorry, i hope it's not too confusing!

R&R! please!

thnx,

charmedsweep.


	9. The End

This might be my final chapter, i dunno.. if u guys want me to continue the story than pls review and tell me!

charmedsweep

Prue glared at the demon.

The energy ball that had formed in his hand came soaring towards her. She grinned as she flicked her hands, trying to advance time.

But a look of horror crossed her face as nothing happened. The energy ball hit her, knocking her to the floor.

She gulped in all the air she had left.

"Stupid Witch," The demon said, shaking his head.

"You must never give in Louise, he's a demon, nothing will ever change inside of him," Prue choked out to the woman who had raced over to Prue's side.

'Sleep' Prue whispered to herself.

'No!' She shot back inside her head.

"Andy," She said, clasping the heart-shaped pendant around her neck.

Her grip on life slipped from under her and she felt her world go black.

"I love you," She whispered.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe who were still standing together in the attic, winced in pain as something inside of them shook like hell itself.

"Oh god! Prue!" The three of them yelled, as they gritted their teeth in pain.

"Leo!" Piper screamed.

He orbed in, a look of pain on his face.

"I know Piper, but i can't, she's in a different time," He said quietly, he orbed back out again.

"Bastard!" Piper screamed at were he had stood.

"She'll be ok," Phoebe said, rubbing her back.

"No, something doesn't feel right, like something is missing," Piper said, walking over to the Book of shadows.

She gasped as she stared down at the triquettra on the cover of it.

"No!" She screamed.

Phoebe and Paige came rushing over, and in turn let their hopes of ever finding their sister again fade.

"The triquettra is missing one piece," Piper whispered. She fell to her knees and rocked herself. Paige stared down at the book.

She felt herself turn invisible.

Fear enveloped her, suddenly she wasn't in the attic.

"Where am i?" She asked, looking around.

"Heaven," A voice whispered in her ear.

'This seems vaugely familiar' She thought, gazing around in the darkness.

Suddenly, light appeared everywhere.

Paige covered her eyes.

"Paige," A voice called.

Paige turned and let a smile form on her lips.

"I knew you were ok," Paige said, staring at her sister, who sat next to her.

"No, Paige i'm not," Prue whispered.

"No, no, you're fine, and ill get you out of here," Paige said, tugging on her sisters hand, but when she reached out, her hand went through hers.

"See?" Prue said.

"Give my sisters my love, and this is for you," Prue said, taking something from her neck, she let it drop into Paige's hand.

Paige looked down at it.

Paige broke down in sobs and gave her sister a teary-filled look.

Prue stared back and then Paige was back in the attic.

Paige stared at the window and looked at her reflection.

She clasped the pendant around her neck and opened the book of shadows infront of her.

"Our true powers we seek,

for without them we are weak,

the words we speak,

lock the binds on our long-lost powers,

let them fall like winter flowers," Paige chanted, she watched as the same familiar wind picked up in the attic, and collected all the powers they had had. In exchange she felt her original powers come back to her.

She closed the large book and gazed at the triquettra on the cover, which was now back to it's orignal state.

She touched the pendant around her neck and felt a surge of warmth soar through her.

The End


End file.
